


Aftermath of the end

by Halcyon99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Illness, Post DR3, Recovery, he obviously has a panic attack seeing her again, no beta we die like men, straight after makoto meets Kyouko in dr3, trying to make it more realistic than smash cut to new hope's peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon99/pseuds/Halcyon99
Summary: Reality isn't as simple as smash cutting to the new Hope's Peak. After everything, it's an upwards struggle just for stability for everyone involved.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 11





	Aftermath of the end

The last time before this, which Makoto could remember seeing a sky other than red was a day before the riots began. It wasn’t a brilliant blue of the summer but a mild overcast, it was only coming out of the classroom for a break. He managed to peek the faded blue by chance behind the seemingly never-ending grey of the clouds, he never thought anything of it. It was normal, or so it used to be. 

The sun breaking through the red barrier concentrated pollution was a rare occurrence, yet there was something that felt different about this one in particular. Lilac skies brought the taste of bile, the dizzying sensation of finally letting the jaws of despair sink into you after fighting it for so long, he deserved it. Swallowing the acidic bile, he thinly smiled at the sky. 

Kyoko deserved more and better. The pale purple reminded him too much of her, his eyes started to feel itchy. 

It was getting harder to focus on the sky above him, his head was beginning to spin again. Dark spots were starting to cloud his vision, blinking rapidly. He kept on staring at the sky. 

Strong arms were wrapping themselves tightly around his waist, pulling him closer, backwards. Audibly his breath hitching, his heartbeat began to pick up pace, he struggled to fight against it. There were multiple voices but it all sounded muffled. Another pair of arms ensnared themselves around his shoulders, forcibly turning him around. 

Am I hallucinating again?

Kyoko looked heavenly. 

Real. 

“Kiri?” the hoarseness of his throat, it might as well have been a whisper. 

Sunlight breaking through the clouds cast her hair, giving her a halo. Her face was almost pristine from all the dust and grime that collected on herself throughout the final killing game, leaving her face the familiar shade of porcelain but half her face was stained purple. The chill of goosebumps were threatening to spring up, the smell of blood and a single eye, a twisted caricature of monokuma the bane of his existence. Another reminder of a person he failed. 

Wetness fell on his cheeks, soaking through the layers of dirt caked on delicate cheekbones, (hysterically he wondered if it began to spit above them) blinking rapidly he wanted to say something more. “Are you real?” “I missed you.” Even “Is this my punishment?” Quivering chapped lips wouldn’t comply. Bringing the remains of a shirt sleeve up to attempt to dry the stream of tears and blinking out the salt, it did little. He couldn’t even control his own body, fighting against it with weak “smiles” torn apart with teeth. It didn’t work, why didn’t it work? He could hear his own breathing, his heart was beginning to intensify, beating so hard it felt like it was trying to run. Was this a side effect from the despair video? It must be, he couldn’t forget how his body felt like lead, grounding him in place, bathing him in his uselessness of all those he failed before and continued to. In a twisted way he was relieved he didn’t see his parents there, it would only affirm the hope he placed in Komaru was false. Or Ikusaba, how dense and lovestruck he was with Mai-her! When he could’ve tried harder to befriend her without treating her like a second choice. Maybe if he tried harder, Junko would be understood! Even her perspective could be challenged! Preventing the riots, the Kamukura Project and the Tragedy! 

“I” He couldn’t see or he couldn’t focus? He belatedly supposed it was those who wrapped their arms around him previously. Hagakure? Aoi... Komaru? His tears didn’t stop, the wetness of his shirt sleeve was proof of that, opening his mouth again to explain himself. 

The worst happened. Airy and wheezy laughter ripping out of his throat. This must've been a disturbing scene, did they think he fell into despair? Is this even despair? It didn’t feel like it. His throat was dry, it felt like he was choking on sand yet he couldn’t stop. It felt cold underneath him, hard? Was this the stone of the pier? His mind racing to trying and grasp his own chaotic stimulus, for an ounce of stability. Mumbling was getting louder in his ears, more and more voices in the background until it became a buzz. Hands were running up and down his arms frantically like ice. It’s just too much! Was he still laughing? Blocking it out, blocking everything out. He took comfort in the dark, he didn’t deserve it though! He couldn’t even explain himself! He was supposed to be the Ultimate Hope for them!

He couldn’t even open his eyelids now, he tasted blood.   
His body won.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many mixed feelings about dr3 and when I watched it, I considered it a comedy. However I was intrigued about the timeline from the reunion of Makoto and Kyoko to the new Hope's Peak (also something I have mixed feelings on) so please take my headcanons as an attempt to bridge this gap and to expand on the source material. 
> 
> Please bear with me with my errors in regards to grammar and all things related to that, thank you very much.


End file.
